Organization of Secret Affairs
The Organization of Secret Affairs, or OSA, is a branch of the United States Government, in charge of investigating, concealing, and protecting secrets and unexplained phenomenons in the United States and other allied nations. History Founding On July 8, 1947, an unidentifiable "flying disc" crashed outside Roswell, New Mexico. The incident caused quite a stir in the nearby area, and word broke out across the nation, calling the incident the "Roswell UFO Incident". The United States Government didn't want the truth to break out about their secret tests in the area, so President Harry S. Truman decided to form a new, underground branch of government. He elected Franklin Horowitz, J.B. Balmer, and Ernest Rallo, senators from New York, New Mexico, and California respectively to form and shape the new branch, as well as investigate the Roswell UFO Incident with the FBI. Horowitz and Rallo met Balmer at the Air Force Base just south of Roswell. From there, they drove out to the crash site. After several days, Rallo came up with the idea of using an old abandoned World War II bunker 45 miles outside the city to conceal the evidence. While Roswell became known for the UFO crash, no real word of the government's true intentions broke out. Horowitz, Balmer, and Rallo were successful. For the next several months, they met together to form the infrastructure of the new secret government branch. Balmer came up with the framework of assigning missions to investigate, conceal and protect secret and unexplained phenomena. Horowitz came up with the framework of assigning and electing agents to go about said missions. Rallo came up with the framework of the presidency of the organization. The three officials decided on three locations for headquarters in their home states. Horowitz decided to set up a headquarters in New York City. Balmer decided to set up a headquarters in Santa Fe. Rallo decided to set up a headquarters in San Francisco. .]] On January 8, 1948, the Organization of Secret Affairs was officially established. Ernest Rallo was elected the first president of the branch, and the San Francisco Headquarters became the main base of operations, with the New York and Santa Fe Headquarters working under it. Rallo's Presidency (1948-1968) Ernest Rallo ran the Organization of Secret Affairs, starting in 1948. In June that year, word broke out amongst the OSA that a Soviet spy infiltrated the New York City Headquarters. The spy went under the code-number "2371114". Suspicion rose, for no agent had been listed under that number. An extensive background check revealed the agent to actually be a Soviet spy known as Whitebeard. Agent Randall Hakamura, who had discovered Whitebeard's identity, tried to catch him, but he had left the night before. The organization's security was evaluated and ultimately strengthened due to the incident. For the first few years of his presidency, tensions started to rise with the Soviet Union. Enlisting of agents escalated tenfold. One of the top agents enlisted by Rallo was Randall Hakamura, who led the majority of missions, investigating secret Soviet tests in Eastern Europe and the Pacific. In 1955, an agent named Arthur Gunderson sent a complaint to Rallo. He stated that with all the focus on the Soviet Union, various small unexplained crimes and phenomena have occurred all throughout the Northern and Midwest States that have been overlooked. Gunderson proposed a plan of forming a subdivision of the OSA based in the midwest that focuses on solving smaller, unexplained crimes and occurrences all throughout the Northern United States. Rallo agreed to the idea, and allowed Gunderson to create the subdivision. Logo]] On Christmas Day of 1955, Gunderson founded the Northern Detective Agency in Minneapolis, Minnesota. From 1957 to 1963, the Northern Detective Agency opened up several branches all throughout the Midwest and Northern States, first in Chicago, then Billings, Fargo, and Omaha. On his 70th birthday, August 16, 1968, Ernest Rallo retired his presidency. He elected Randall Hakamura to take on the role of president. Hakamura's Presidency (1968-2000) After Ernest Rallo retired, he elected Randall Hakamura as president. Since Hakamura led and recruited many agents to spy on the Soviets the past two decades, that became a major focus for his presidency. One of the first missions executed in the Hakamura Presidency was Mission 88, where a few OSA agents infiltrated Soviet plans to put a man on the Moon. Word got back to Hakamura, and the U.S. government made steps to beat the Russians to the Moon in 1969. Throughout the 1970's, as the United States formed new allies against Communism, Hakamura made a push to allow agents to execute missions all over the world. By 1976, OSA agents were sent not only to Russia, but Argentina, Australia, France, Norway, and South Africa, performing all sorts of missions on strange phenomena and Anti-Communism. In 1982, Soviet plans to assassinate the president of the OSA. Word got back to Hakamura, who immediately took action. Security in the OSA was strengthened. Due to the Whitebeard incident in 1948, Hakamura made sure deep, extensive background checks were made on all the agents. Over the next decade, Hakamura took the infrastructure of the OSA that Rallo, Horowitz, and Balmer created and strengthened and refined it tenfold. Agents enlistments became more extensive and difficult. Hakamura stated "He only wanted the very best of the best that our nation has to offer". By 1989, as the Cold War came to a close, Hakamura made a push to execute more non-Communist missions, including Mission 103, which involved strange crop circles in Australia and Mission 106, which involved buildings being swallowed up by the ground in Israel. That same year, a photo was uncovered of a mysterious red and white man, taken by two photographers in Mendocino County. The man in the photo was said to be Waldo Kershinsky, the KGB agent sent to assassinate Hakamura. Hakamura sent several agents on several missions to the area, but Waldo was never found. and Andrew Lockney, 1999.]] Due to Hakamura's refining of the system, some of the best agents the OSA ever had came out of the next decade, including Ryan Hopkins in 1992, Andrew Lockney in 1993, James Wilford in 1994, and Bruce Odlawskowitz in 1999. The Mission completion rate grew to 98%, the best the OSA had ever been. Little did anyone know that all that would change at the end of the decade. Mission 246 's relic, 1999.]] In November of 1999, word started to get around about some dark, mysterious history in Montoya Wilderness National Park in Marin County, California, involving a woman named Lorena Chen, who lived in the area and died in the park. James Wilford, one of Hakamura's favorite agents, appoints fellow agent and best friend, Andrew Lockney for a simple retrieval mission to find Lorena Chen's family relic. A week later, Lockney called Wilford, saying he found the relic, and that he'd bring it in the next day, but Lockney never showed. After a few days, Wilford investigated Lockney's home, but he and the relic were never found. Neighbors said they heard screams the night Lockney supposedly came back. A background check was made on Lockney. A month prior, his girlfriend Olivia Mendez was murdered by Robert Tonacci, and not long after Lockney was assigned Mission 246, Robert Tonacci was caught breaking into Lockney's home. It was assumed Tonacci came back to murder Lockney as revenge. This marked the first time an agent was killed before a mission was completed. 's murder, 1999.]] Not long after Lockney's presumed death, various murders and strange occurrences sprung up around the San Francisco Bay Area. On November 15, a man named Devon Sharpley robbed Masons Bank in San Francisco, and was found stabbed to death that same day in the woods of Mill Valley, just north of San Francisco, in Marin County. It was presumed he had driven there, but his car was never found. The next day, Sharpley's car was found in Tamalpais Valley at the old, abandoned Willoughby Home. Charles Campbell, of the SFPD, who had been assigned the Devon Sharpley case, was found murdered in the shed behind the Willoughby Home. Four days later, Sharpley's car was found in Montoya Wilderness National Park. Two sacks of money belonging to Masons Bank was found in the back, but the mask Sharpley used during the robbery was never found. After all these strange occurrences, Andrew Lockney was retired as an agent of the OSA. The next year, President Hakamura turned 70, and retired his presidency. Wilford's Presidency (2000-2013) James Wilford was elected by President Hakamura to become the next president. This caused backlash due to the Mission 246 controversy, but Wilford was pardoned by Hakamura, saying he had no fault in what happened. Wilford looked at the last two decades of Hakamura's presidency and promised to continue to make the OSA a quiet form of security for the United States and its allied nations. Wilford made sure to recruit the best agents he could, and in the next decade, the OSA received another string of top quality agents. These agents included Michael Fischer and Alan Richards in 2001, followed by Dennis Green in 2004, and Marco Carter in 2008. After the mishap with Mission 246, Wilford and his new agents brought hope back to the OSA with a steady string of successful missions. In 2004, Michael Fischer was assigned Mission 434, in which he infiltrated the Sicilian Mafia's plans in Palermo. The mafia chased him across Sicily, but Fischer was able to make it onto an airplane just in time with the mafia's drug route plans. In 2005, agents Green and Richards were assigned Mission 476, which involved a mysterious giant caterpillar creature at Little Cloud Lake in Winnemucca, Nevada. Green and Richards never found it, but they did find remnants of the creature in a giant subterranean cave. In 2007, Michael Fischer was assigned Mission 478, which sent him to London to investigate the missing painting "A Beach Scene with Fisherman" by Ludolf Bakhuizen. Fischer found the painting in an apartment above a pub. The culprit stated he stole the painting due to a hidden map underneath. In 2009, Dennis Green was assigned Mission 500, where he solved the mystery of people disappearing on ski lifts in Jackson, Wyoming. Later that year, Michael Fischer was assigned Mission 502, in which he stopped a bombing at the Sydney Opera House. The bomb was supposed to go off at the end of a concert of Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture, but Fischer was able to diffuse the bomb and catch the terrorist in time. With the steady string of successful missions, spirits were lifted all throughout the OSA. However, with its subdivision, The Northern Detective Agency, things weren't so hopeful. The Schwartz Murder In December of 2007, a man by the name Joseph Schwartz was murdered in his apartment in Fargo, North Dakota. Detective Charles Murphy of the Northern Detective Agency Fargo Branch, was assigned the case. Murphy's investigation led him to Schwartz's ex-wife, Genevieve Fong, who admitted to being in on Schwartz's murder. She confessed she hired a hitman known as "Nicholas" to kill Schwartz, and that he was currently living in her apartment. Nicholas escaped the apartment, and Murphy chased him down, but just missed him. Nicholas, who had been known for looking like Santa Claus, taunted Murphy with the sound of jingle bells as he escaped. after Nicholas' escape, 2007.]] This drove Murphy insane. For the next several years, Murphy dropped everything and tried tracking down Nicholas. No one at the Northern Detective Agency knew where he went, and went in a state of panic. This was the first time anything like this happened. The Fargo Branch thought Murphy was murdered or captured by someone. They asked for help from President Wilford, but their plea was ultimately ignored. This caused some tension between the OSA and the Northern Detective Agency. In 2010, Murphy found Nicholas hiding in South Africa, and murdered him in his sleep. Murphy resurfaced when he returned to Fargo in 2012 to retire. Mission 545 , Bruce Odlawskowitz, and Dennis Green, searching for Waldo Kershinsky, 2012.]] Around the time of Charles Murphy's disappearance, word broke out of an underground KGB group formed in Shreveport, Louisiana known as the Shreveport Community Communist Party. The party was founded by Communist radical Bill Pravda and formed from the hope that Waldo Kershinsky is still alive in America. President Wilford rediscovered files on Hakamura's failed missions to find the KGB agent Waldo Kershinsky. Fearing for his position and the unknown whereabouts of Waldo, President Wilford created Mission 545, another tactical mission to find Waldo. In April of 2012, he assigned Alan Richards, Bruce Odlawskowitz and Dennis Green to the mission. Richards, Odlawskowitz, and Green ventured into the Northern Hills of Mendocino County, and after several days, eventually found Waldo. Waldo attacked Richards and Green, but Bruce saved them by shooting Waldo in the back. Aftermath The mission left all three agents with mental and emotional trauma. Richards retired not long after. Green went through rehabilitation before ultimately deciding to stick to lab and office work. Odlawskowitz retired and moved away to Minneapolis, where he was tracked down by Lucius Kershinsky, Waldo's brother. Lucius attacked Odlawskowitz, but Odlawskowitz fled just in time. File]] Odlawskowitz fled to Elk City, Oklahoma to find Alan Richards. He told Richards all about his encounter with Lucius Kershinsky, and wanted Richards to help fight him off. Richards told him he was retired and didn't want anything to do with the OSA anymore. That night, Richards was murdered by a sniper outside his house. Odlawskowitz survived the attack, and ran off once again. interrogated by Lucius Kershinsky, 2012.]] Odlawskowitz fled to San Francisco to find Dennis Green, and told him about Lucius Kershinsky and Alan Richards' death. After immense research, Green discovered that Lucius had killed Bill Pravda, the leader of the Shreveport Community Communist Party, and took his place. He had renamed the group the "Waldo Watchers" and they were all on the march toward San Francisco. Lucius and the Waldo Watchers bombarded Green's house. Odlawskowitz fended them off with a makeshift flamethrower with a stove and a garden hose. As Green and Odlawskowitz were surrounded and about to die from Lucius and his men, another person came barreling into the house: Waldo Kershinsky. It had turned out Waldo had survived the attack and was on his way to kill Green and President Wilford. Lucius told his brother what he was up to. Waldo, furious that he blew his cover, stabbed Lucius several times, killing his own brother. Odlawskowitz burned the house down with his makeshift flamethrower as he and Green escaped, killing Waldo and the Waldo Watchers. Bruce Odlawskowitz, once again on the run, moved to Wellington, New Zealand, never to be heard from the OSA again. Dennis Green continued to work the lab and office work for the OSA. On top of how he handled Charles Murphy's disappearance, President Wilford received backlash for the state of disarray Mission 545 was handled. But little did he or anyone know that the next year would become far worse. Mission 246 Revival Fire, 2013.]] On November 2, 2013, an innocent hiker named Jeff Coleman was murdered in Montoya Wilderness National Park. His friend, John Owens was interviewed and mentioned finding a cave with a small statue inside, and the killer having a skull mask. President Wilford suspects the murder has to do with Andrew Lockney's disappearance and the strange murders in 1999. He sent agents Gonzales, Wilson, and Sullivan to investigate. Days later, a fire broke out in the Montoya Wilderness. The state of Gonzales, Wilson, and Sullivan were deemed unknown, until a month later, when they were presumed dead. confronting the killer in Montoya Wilderness National Park, 2013.]] On November 8, Wilford officially reopened Mission 246. He had Ryan Hopkins appoint Michael Fischer to retrieve the relic in the Montoya Wilderness as well as confront the killer. On November 12, Fischer ventured in to the Montoya Wilderness and found the relic in a cave. The killer chased Fischer to the Raven's Nest, where Fischer ultimately killed him. Before leaving, Fischer took off the killer's mask, and discovered it was Andrew Lockney. Two days later, Fischer met with Wilford. He gave him the relic, and reported his findings. After being told Lockney is dead, Wilford reluctantly declares the mission complete. After Fischer left, Wilford trashed his office in a fit of anger. After several weeks of being absent from work, President James Wilford retired on December 2, 2013. He officially became the shortest-run presidency of only thirteen years. He elected Marco Carter to take his place. Carter's Presidency (2013-Present) After finding himself unfit to run the OSA, James Wilford elected Marco Carter, one of his top agents on December 7, 2013. Wilford tried to elect Michael Fischer, but Fischer refused, and ultimately retired the very next year. Carter planned to take more safety precautions with missions, to keep his fellow agents and their families safe. With Waldo and Lucius Kershinsky dead, Carter wanted to start anew and form a peace treaty with the Russian spy program. The Russian spy program have yet to sign the treaty. Carter reached out to James Wilford, telling him all about how he plans to move the OSA forward in a better direction. With Carter's hopeful approach, Wilford agreed to let him enlist his two kids, Annie Wilford and Charlie Wilford when they turn twenty in 2022 and 2025. Marco Carter is looking to retire at age 70 in 2058. Infrastructure Presidency Since 1947, the position of President of the Organization of Secret Affairs is elected by whoever is deemed fit by the previous president. Anyone that proves true loyalty, strength, and commitment to the president is able to qualify for the position. The president runs the OSA from the San Francisco Headquarters and every action put forth by the OSA is conducted by the president, including enlisting agents, shaping missions, and forming peace treaties. The president will run the OSA until the age of seventy when he or she is obligated to retire. A president can retire early but only if they are proven no longer unqualified or unfit to run as president (as proven by James Wilford). Headquarters ]] The OSA has three headquarters, the main one in San Francisco, California, with two subdivisions in New York City, New York, and Santa Fe, New Mexico. The San Francisco Headquarters is where the president resides and runs the organization. All the top agents appointed for missions report to the San Francisco Headquarters, while agents responsible for office work report to the New York Headquarters, and agents responsible for lab work report to the Santa Fe Headquarters. While most of the executive decisions of the OSA go through the San Francisco Headquarters, all three headquarters enlist agents all over the United States, and have special training facilities for their future agents. Agents Agents of the OSA are enlisted based on specific requirements. In order to qualify as an agent, one must be born in the United States and have a family connection to the United States government. On the agent's 18th birthday, they are sent to one of the three OSA Headquarters training facilities based on their native state. The table below determines which facility based on home state: At each training facility, the agents are trained based on their tactical strengths. They spend two years training and taking physical and written tests before being officially enlisted on their 20th birthday. When done so, agents are given a special ID Number and are transferred to one of the three headquarters based on their strengths and skills. Agents with analytical and numerical skills are typically transferred to the New York Headquarters. Agents with scientific and inventive skills are typically transferred to the Santa Fe Headquarters. The top agents deemed fit to execute missions are transferred to the San Francisco Headquarters. Once an agent has worked for the OSA for ten years, they are given the option to retire. They can either take the offer or continue working, but an agent must be an active agent for at least ten years in order to retire. The only exception would be if an active agent dies in his or her first ten years (as proven by Andrew Lockney, an agent for only six years). Missions Missions are formed whenever strange or unusual occurrences are brought forth in the news or by external sources. All information is brought to the president by his or her consultants. The president then writes up the necessary background and specific instructions for the mission. Missions are classified into different categories. Investigative Missions involve agents investigate strange, unexplained phenomena (ex. Mission 1 and Mission 476). Retrieval Missions involve agents exploring and finding old, mysterious artifacts (ex. Mission 246). Interception Missions involve agents going undercover and intercepting plans of enemy nations and organizations (ex. Mission 88 and Mission 434). Anti-Terrorist Missions involve agents combatting secret terrorist attacks (ex. Mission 502). Extractor Missions involve agents taking out individuals that are a threat to the organization and/or the United States (ex. Mission 545 and Mission 246). Once the mission is written into an official document, the president speaks with his consultants to appoint a fitting agent for the mission. The consultant then seeks out that agent and delivers the mission file and document in private. The agent can either accept or decline the mission. Once completing the mission, the agent must report to the president about their findings. Once the president approves the mission of being complete, the agent will send in a write-up of the mission to be archived. Key Members * Alan Richards (2001-2012) * Andrew Lockney (1993-1999) * Arthur Gunderson (1948-1955) * Bruce Odlawskowitz (1999-2012) * Dennis Green (2004-Present) * Ernest Rallo (1948-1968) * Franklin Horowitz (1948-1976) * James Wilford (1994-2013) * J.B. Balmer (1948-1971) * Marco Carter (2008-Present) * Michael Fischer (2001-2014) * Randall Hakamura (1948-2000) * Ryan Hopkins (1992-Present) * Valerie Anderson (1998-2010) Key Missions